battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book
|episode =BFDI: (Reveal Novum) (Didn't get enough votes to join) BFB: TBA |place =BFDIA: 22nd (to join, joined) |allies = *Ice Cube (Best Friend) *Ruby (best friend) *Bubble *Dora *Gaty *Saw *Teardrop *Lollipop (Before BFB 11) *Pencil (before BFB) *Match *Tennis Ball |enemies = *Evil Leafy *Fries *Firey *Pin *Taco (arch-enemy) *Lollipop (BFB 11 onwards) *Pencil (BFB) *Gelatin |color = * Green (cover/side) * Moderate Cerulean (cover) * White (Pages) |kills = 11 |voice = Michael Huang |recc = jmarston123, Inlumino, MrGeorge and thecartoonremix4 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = |deaths = 6+|nicknames = *Munchkin (Bubble) *Dictionary (Herself and Announcer) }} Book (formerly known as Dictionary) is a female object contestant from Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. She is the main protagonist of BFDIA 5b and a protagonist in BFDIA overall. At the beginning of Battle for Dream Island, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only received 8 votes (along with 8-Ball) and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, when she had the chance to join BFDIA, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower being absent due to being dead, she made it in and later joined Pencil's Alliance as an alternate but left because she thought the alliance was unhealthy for her and Ice Cube. Book currently competes in Battle for BFDI for . Appearance Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, such as a dictionary with definitions for every other contestant, and an HPHPRCC manual. Her pages are white and her cover is jade and blue. Changes BFDI 14 * Book is softcover. * Book is a copy of How to Be Dumb. * Book has arms and legs. * Book is open. BFDI 16 * Book is renamed Dictionary. * Dictionary has no limbs. * Dictionary is badly drawn. * Dictionary's left part is green, and the right part is cobalt blue. * Dictionary is partially open. * The word "Dictionary" is on her cover. BFDI 17 * Dictionary is a hardcover book. * Dictionary is better drawn. * Dictionary is closed. * Dictionary regains her arms and legs. * Dictionary has shading to her left toward the binding. BFDIA * Dictionary is renamed back to Book. * She is also changed into an HPHPRCC instruction manual. IDFB * Her colors are refined to look brighter. Personality Book is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn't seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in Get Digging. ''She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Dream Island. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Book is passive and is not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in ''No More Snow! ''when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. The above example also shows that Book is considerate of others, as Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky are on a different team than her. Book would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFB, Book becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Saw, stating that "everyone's lips slip occasionally" whenever she kept responding with the answer "eight" in Questions Answered. However, in direct contrast to her behaviors towards Saw, Book is still very upset with Taco and has not yet gotten over her "betrayal", showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Book started to act as a bully towards Taco, and would try to convince the rest of Bleh that Taco was a deserter. She also seems to have trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in BFB 12 when she accused Taco of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "The Reveal", Book appears as a recommended character and it is revealed to be one of the 30 selected recommended characters who had a chance to join the competition. In "Reveal Novum", Book obtains only eight votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of "Dictionary" (which is her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it, and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", when the results were shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even as the top of people who did not get in with 296 votes for her. A minor argument between Book and Lollipop ensues, due to Lollipop thinking that "people judged Book by her cover". Book wasn't sure if she wanted to be mad or not. The BFDI game rules then flies toward her face. Because of the absence of Leafy, Flower, and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face with 291 and 292 votes respectively. When requested that they split into two teams, Book joins the left team. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil, after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right leading to Book joining the right team and remains on the team. Her team wins the challenge with little effort. In "Get Digging", while Book is riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin, and Spongy, Gelatin pushes her off, along with Ice Cube and Spongy. They fall into the Evil Forest and were chased by Evil Leafy. While Book and Ice Cube made it, Spongy didn't. Her team's stew was disliked by TV. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Book excused herself from the contest, when she along with Ice Cube asked if they could join Pencil's Alliance, which they did (but as alternates). In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Book and the others were on the Eiffel Tower, and when Firey and Tennis Ball told Book she was "well-read", she injected him with the Freeze Juice. Gelatin was later frozen, due to him saying Pin was "well-read." She was flung into Golf Ball's underground factory by Pin when she was trying to get everybody down for Cake at Stake. Book landed in a vat of "Dream Sauce". Later, Coiny tries to recover her using the HPRC, not knowing that she was still alive. Later on, she died in Golf Ball's oven. In "Get in the Van", Book was one of the members of Team No-Name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team 'Freedom' but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, and instead suggested the name FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a matchstick factory, Match could slap Book. In ''BFDIA 5b, Book woke up inside Evil Leafy, with no memory of what happened before. Then, she found out that she was a journal and read it to remember what happened, and went to save the other FreeSmarters. In "No More Snow!", the FreeSmarters escaped Evil Leafy and watched Ruby press the buttons. Then, Book told Ruby that Pencil wanted her to press the purple button, which they did and began running from Evil Leafy. Book than told Ruby that they need to drop a 9000+ kg weight on Evil Leafy. Then, Book was unfazed by Ruby's death (died of sadness from the loss of the HPRC) and she eventually went on to "make millions" selling Ruby's remains. Later in the episode, they started cranking the HPHPRCC. In "It's a Monster", Book was figured that she was an HPHPRCC User Manual and looked up to see what is going on with the HPHPRCC, and she figured that it might explode or disappear without a trace. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", the FreeSmarters were the first team to go to Yoyleland. Then, Match slapped Book, because they passed a matchstick factory. FreeSmart saws Pencil in half. When FreeSmart reaches Yoyle Mountain, Book thinks they have reached Yoyle Summit. Then, they cheered once they got to their destination. IDFB Book is one of the many FreeSmarters residing on top of the Yoyle Needy. In "Welcome Back", she asks Ruby if she had indeed left the lens cap on the camera all this time. Later, she is seen with Ice Cube while Ruby reveals the BFDIA 6 votes. Later, she follows Ice Cube down after Pencil falls down the Yoyle Needy. She warns Ruby that her "faster way" (which involves jumping down the center of the Needy) would lead to her death. Book successfully catches Pencil. When Ice Cube sacrifices herself to save a burning Woody, Book is in awe. She reminds Pencil to recover Ruby too. Later, she walks with Pencil to the HPRC, discussing about bringing Match out of the TLC. When Book utters the word "needy", she holds out her hands, expecting a Needle slap. Pencil and Book proceed to recover Bubble, "ROOOOOBEEEEEEE" and Ice Cube, and the FreeSmarters do a dance. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book is first seen watching Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe. Pencil asks her to find a "criminal", but Book continues to watch Cake and Pie. Pencil says that if she doesn't help, Book will be expelled. Book points out that she's an alternate. She later asks Four what he can do. Later, she and Ice Cube leave Pencil's alliance and join Gaty's team, shocking Pencil and Match. Now in Gaty's team, she picks Dora and Teardrop. The team's eight members name their team by saying their names all at once. She, Saw and Teardrop flutter their arms at Four, as they aren't ready. The challenge has run through a desert to get a basket, but they lose Ice Cube, Lollipop, and Teardrop, before Book explodes into flames off-screen. Saw and Dora are the only two survivors, Saw grabbing the basket and returning it to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she is freed by Dora, the first team to finish. She is later seen with a saddened Ice Cube, and when Lollipop's dead remains are tossed back to her team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she discusses Taco's death with Ice Cube, jumping to the conclusion Taco had "abandoned" due to their slowness in getting the basket. She hugs Ice Cube in sadness shortly afterward, while Taco herself - stuck in a jawbreaker - breaks down in sadness. Book is the only one pushing through and swinging the full 50 swings, granting safety. She is angry at Taco, who freed herself. She yells at Taco twice. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she and Lollipop tease Taco. In "Fortunate Ben", she has the one line where she asks Four where X went. Four tells her X went to "limb reattachment center". In "Four Goes Too Far", she is first seen asking Donut what the Twinkle has to do with the contest. She later appears in the heart scene, and when she hitches a ride on Golf Ball's rocket. In space, she tells Saw that space is fun, and if she looks that way, she could see Earth. However, Saw is infected with the Twinkle. It is then passed to the other members of , until Taco lets go of Dora and falls. Taco's "abandoning" was met with negative responses. Both teams ABNTT and have a stareoff. When Taco tricks Bell into looking at the Moon, Book is one of the many ones on the Moon who celebrates. However, the rocket breaks down, leaving both teams stranded for the next two episodes. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she dips some chips onto the rocket's communicator dish, despite the fact that she didn't bring anything before jumping onto the rocket. Robot Flower eventually breaks the signal between herself and Remote, keeping safe for another day. In "Questions Answered", she witnesses Donut broadcasting himself and warping the Earth through his camera. ABNTT and are finally saved from the Moon. Later, she is seen with Saw, after she gets "What is snow + gasoline?" wrong (she answered "Eight!"). She comforts her, saying that people's lips can slip sometimes. She is seen worried when Donut plays an audio recording of Four's screech. Saw eventually gets "What is the past tense of 'eat'?" correct. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", she reassures X that it's okay if he can't announce the challenge. She and Teardrop later throw balls, missing. However, off-screen, they finally get their basket down, granting another immunity. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Book tells Lollipop that Taco will not be chosen for 's representive. However, the way she says it confuses Lollipop, who inteprets it as Book telling her she will not participate. However, she reiterates, saying she was talking about Taco. Lollipop tells Book to speak to Taco and directly tell Taco she won't participate. When Book snaps at Lollipop for her "attitude", Gaty defuses the situation and tells Book to send up Dora instead. However, Dora hasn't started, only going to a stance. Just as iance member Flower is just about to push the button, Dora shoots through Bomby, Balloony and Tennis Ball and presses it. is 2nd safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", she repeatedly tries to point out Taco (who is actually Pin) as the fake. When Gaty asks Taco to spill her strategy, Book claims that the team does not need a strategy and that Lollipop is the fake, which is incorrect. Once Teardrop rats Taco out, Book is truly enraged because Taco has "abandoned" Bleh again, and momentarily loses it. Relationships Votes Total elimination votes: 289 Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while being trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: May have burned to death when Pencil breathes fire on her (Debatable). #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Baked with the Dream Sauce and fused with the Dream Island made by Team No-Name. #It's a Monster: Drowned many times in the Goiky Canal. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Explodes into flames inside molten lava off-screen. Kills Total kills: 11 Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in season 2, although it was never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks like to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. (Announcer stated that this is not true) **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Golf Ball: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. **Ice Cube: can shatter. ***In her Inanimate Insanity self, she has character definitions of said show and different ones of other contestants. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble, and Flower absent, she was able to participate. **Book is also the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. *Book hates being called "well-read", as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil Leafy and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil Leafy encounters, at three. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, HPHPRCC Manual, and IDFB Tips and Tricks Book at the same time. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up, Let's see...According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" ****In BFDIA 5b, she mistakes Lego Brick as a "mutant Blocky", implying she may have more definitions of contestants than the ones that were shown on-screen. **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Book says that Rocky threw up on Pencil two years ago. It is likely she has BFDI Season 1's records in her. **In the background of the Welcome Back voting screen, she says "Since I'm an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, I'll put my two cents!" *So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Book stated that she doesn't know what Dream Island is; however, in BFDI 18: Reveal Novum, she is up to become a contestant in BFDI, saying she's "the one who will win Dream Island". *Different colors of Book have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. *Due to Book's masculine voice, she is often mistaken as a male. **In BFDIA 5c, her voice goes unnoticeably of a more higher pitch, possibly to stop the confusion. **In Welcome Back, her voice changes again slightly. **In the Italian dub, however, Book's voice sounds more feminine. **In This Episode Is About Basketball, her voice became sighly more low-pitched. *In The Long-lost Yoyle City, she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book is shown to stand up to Pencil and Match more than in BFDIA. *She can do odd things like stretching her arm out to catch Spongy in Get Digging, have 12 fingers on one hand in No More Snow!, and saying her team name in Today's Very Special Episode. *She is one of the few contestants who has had a speaking role at least once in every episode of BFB. *Other than in It's a Monster, Book has only died from heat. See also it:libro Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Team No-Name Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters